infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Corgi Car
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Corgi Car" is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 3rd episode overall. It aired on August 6, 2019. Synopsis Tulip and One-One explore a car full of Corgis and face off against a mysterious monster. Plot A week has passed since Tulip's number changed to 109. Deciding she cannot waste any more time, she resolves to not stop for anything and sprints through the Keyboard Car, the Cross-Eye Ducks Car, the Monster Dance Car, and the Ancient Temple Car, refusing to stop and ignoring the various inhabitants. She finally takes a breather in a car inhabited by a kingdom of Corgis. The king of the corgis, Atticus, welcomes them to Corginia and offers Tulip a tour, which she reluctantly accepts. Tulip is impressed by Corginian society, but decides she and One-One need to move on. Atticus explains the next door is across a river and through the woods and supposedly unsolvable. Tulip decides to continue anyway, but they are interrupted by "the Monster," a mysterious shadow creature that has been causing floods in Corginia for a week. Atticus explains the corgis cannot fight the monster by themselves because they are too small to cross the river without drowning. Tulip agrees to assist Atticus in stopping the monster, thinking it might be connected to the fact her number has also not changed in a week. The trio make their way to the door, where they discover the monster is caused by a glowing orb casting a shadow on a normal spider, which Atticus promptly eats. Noticing this did not change anything about the flood waters or her number, Tulip angrily complains about her lack of progress in escaping. Atticus comforts her by offering her some advice about how she is still finding solutions for some problems, including helping his kingdom, and she gives him a friendly belly rub. They soon wonder what the glowing orb is actually for, and discover the real monster: a robot with numerous tentacles called the Steward that is stealing the orbs that apparently power the environment of the car. Tulip suggests they escape through the unsolvable puzzle door, only to learn the corgis simply do not know how to open doors, hence why they cannot open it. One-One tries to greet the monster, but it promptly opens fire on them and injures Atticus when he tries to attack. It then confronts Tulip by loudly telling her to return to her seat. Atticus restores the orbs, stopping the floodwaters, while Tulip tries to get away from the Steward. One-One chides the Steward and starts singing and dancing to try to cheer it up. Noticing One-One, the Steward promptly leaves the car, to Tulip's confusion. Tulip's number descends to 101, though she accepts that she does not know why yet. Atticus declares that Corginia will never be safe while the Steward is still around and asks to join Tulip on her journey to stop the monster (and also because Tulip gives stellar belly rubs), which she accepts. Having gained a friend and ally, Tulip decides she would rather not rush through the next car. Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen / Steward *Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One / Mask Monster *Owen Dennis as Sad-One / Cross-Eyed Ducks / Talking Skeleton *Ernie Hudson as Atticus Features Characters *Tulip *One-One *Atticus *Steward *Ugly Irwin (debut) *Cross-Eyed Ducks (debut) *Masked Monsters (debut) Locations *The Desert *Infinity Train **Keyboard Car (debut) **Cross-Eyed Ducks Car (debut) **Monster Dance Car (debut) **Ancient Temple Car (debut) **Corginia ***Temple Trivia *This episode is a complete remake of the pilot, with minor changes to some dialogue to fit it within the context of the plot and the addition of some jokes, many of which according to Owen Dennis were actually cut from the original pilot script for length. A number of shots and audio are pulled directly from the pilot, including: **Glad-One peaking his head in and shouting "AAAHH!" **The group crossing the river. **Tulip's "wanna go outside" gag. **The Corginia shot when Atticus introduces it. *Tulip's eraser on her pencil was changed from a frog (in the pilot) to an onion. *Tulip getting chased by a boulder is a reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. Continuity * A week has passed since the events of "The Beach Car." * The Steward's exit from the car is prompted by One-One's appearance and his singing a song derived from the Infinity Train theme. Videos Gallery References es:The Corgi Car ru:Вагон корги (эпизод) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes